


Peace

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Mentions of Blood, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen and Nikola in the training room, doing what they do best.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally the second or third Sanctuary fic I wrote... Enjoy!

They were fighting, even now, as he pinned her to the wall. Or she kept him pinned to her, strong legs wrapped around wiry hips, fingers tangled tight into short, spiky hair. Eyes half shut, breaths staccato sharp, his lips on her neck made rough journeys up and down her neck as his hands gripped her hips, her arse. Each thrust pushed and pulled her skin against the textured wall, dragging her closer to the edge. Every kiss she bestowed made his growls deeper, his eyes flicking almost imperceptibly between blue and vampire dark. 

She loved it. 

She loved each long finger digging into her hips, the scratches those nails left on her skin. 

She loved clenching her inner muscles – he'd moan darkly, bite her earlobe, pinch, twist, pull her nipples. Every action became rougher, her nails dragging heavily down his back as he pounded into her, obscenities flowing from his lips like the wine he consumed. 

“Helen,” he warned, eyes darker than ever. A thrill coursed down her spine as his teeth elongated, crowding his mouth. His vampire tones, whispered hot in her ear, glittered on each word of a language she'd never learnt ( _should really learn_ ). 

Stretching her neck, rolling her hips, daring him, the sting of his bite sent every nerve ending spiralling. The friction against her clit in concert with every velvet thrust brought stars to her eyes. 

Tearing his lips away from her neck, he stiffened, hands almost crushing her. Dazed and satisfied, Helen smiled as she wiped her blood from Nikola's lips. He smiled back, tongue darting out to lick her thumb, revelling in her fluttering muscles around him. “Well,” she said, before laughing softly, “that wasn't what I had in mind when I suggested some combat training.” 

His smile mutated into his usual smirk, his blue eyes glittering as he took in her dishevelled, panting physique. “What can I say?” he asked, kissing her. “I'm an excellent peacemaker.”


End file.
